


pretty faces, smiley faces

by daisymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymalfoy/pseuds/daisymalfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco texting fic; set in the 8th year!





	pretty faces, smiley faces

**Author's Note:**

> idk if it's clear but the names are what they are saved as on the opposite person's phone! and when it says name changed, that appears in the chat but not what they were before or what they changed it to.

_**Wednesday, 22nd September 1999** _

**potterstinks** : malfoy?  
**dmalfoy** : And what do u want potter?  
**potterstinks** : nah, just checking this is the right number  
**potterstinks** : and I can see it is, so I'm out  
**dmalfoy** : Bye?  
****

_**Friday, 24th September 1999** _

**p** **otterstinks** : what's with u sitting alone  
**potterstinks** : where are ur friends  
**dmalfoy** : It's really none of your business  
**potterstinks** : sorry.  
**potterstinks** : so????  
**dmalfoy** : What do you want potter? Do you not remember that one of my 'friends' died last year?? That's what happened to him  
**potterstinks** :... man I'm sorry  
**potterstinks** : sit with us if u want  
**potterstinks** : um  
**potterstinks** : if u want  
**potterstinks** : .... lol?  
**dmalfoy** : Are you kidding me  
**potterstinks** : sorry for asking  
**dmalfoy** : Ha, shutup, you idiot  
**dmalfoy** : Be right over  
**potterstinks** :... oh?  
****  
**dmalfoy** : So what was up with Granger  
**potterstinks** : maaan that's low  
**dmalfoy** : ?  
**dmalfoy** : I'm sorry I'm a little lost  
**potterstinks** : malfoy. are you really gonna act like you didn’t bully her for 7 years? like u didn’t call her a mud blood?  
**dmalfoy** : Oh my god.  
**potterstinks** : yeah, malfoy. oh my god.  
**dmalfoy** : Brb, Potter.  
**potterstinks** : hm  
****  
**Draco Malfoy** : Hey, Granger?  
**mudblood** : Hello, Malfoy.  
**_*name changed*_**  
**Draco** **Malfoy** : I'm ridiculously sorry  
**granger** : Okay. I appreciate it but I'm not sure it can help anything.  
**Draco** **Malfoy** : I understand that and know that I would - actually, will - do anything I can to help show how sorry I am  
**granger** : That's kind of you, Malfoy. Thank you. Perhaps we can be - though this may be pushing it - friends?  
**Draco** **Malfoy** : Of course, Granger  
**Draco** **Malfoy** : I'm sorry  
**Draco** **Malfoy** : Thankyou  
****  
**dmalfoy** : I have Returned  
**potterstinks** : n i am Mad  
**potterstinks** : Still  
**dmalfoy** : Dude speak to Granger  
**dmalfoy** : I know that won’t make everything better but we were cool this morning  
**dmalfoy** : And that was cool  
**_*name changed*_**  
**harry** : ooooh what did u change my name to  
**dmalfoy** : Potter  
**dmalfoy** : Duh  
**harry** : oh  
**harry** : yeah  
**harry** : duh  
**_*name changed*_**  
**draco** : ???  
**harry** : malfoy  
**harry** : duh  
**draco** : Oh. duh  
****


End file.
